Pillow Fight
by lizteroid
Summary: Killian and Emma have out on a date, let's say the date. Emma agreed to a few drinks after being rudely interrupted by Will Scarlet and when they walk home (she has her own place), Emma invites Killian in for coffee. He accepts. While she's getting changed into pj's or something comfortable, and when Killian isn't looking, she creeps up on him and smacks him with a pillow.


**_Author's Note: _**This is based on a prompt I got on tumblr, hopefully you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, aside from the words. Everything belongs to Addy, Eddy and the person who sent me the prompt.

* * *

_Oooft. _Was all Emma heard as the pillow smacked Killian in the face while she stood there, just to the side of him, a large, wicked grin across her face. After she watched him trying to regain his composure and process what had just happened, she flung the spare pillow at him and took off along the corridor in a fit of giggles. Holding the pillow between his hands, his _hands_, Killian glanced up with his brows raised as he caught the sight of her rushing into the bedroom at the end of the corridor. He smirked as he toed off his boots, and shook his head before he stalked off along the corridor behind Emma, slipping a little on the hardwood floor.

As Killian neared the door, he made sure to creak a little and made out like he was going through the conjoining bathroom door, but he was ready to take on Emma. When she thought he'd gone through the bathroom door to try and sneak up on her in the bedroom, Emma moved out of her bedroom and was ambushed from behind by Killian. A pillow to the back of her head, boofing her and sending her hair over her face. The only response he got was another giggle as she turned herself and used her arm to flip the hair from her face.

"You're going to regret that, you know?!" she smirked at him, slowly raising her pillow in her hands, preparing herself for battle with him.

"Well, I don't know about that, love." Killian's response was smooth, with the damn eyebrow again.

"And, why not, Captain Hand?" she countered, her pillow now raised at her shoulder, ready to attack him. He looked wondrous, in his new clothes, with both his hands, no boots and in her apartment. There had been many things she had wanted to do with Killian since they had lost Neal, and she had figured that Killian balanced her out, but a pillow fight had not been one of them. And yet, here she was, pillow poised, ready to pounce at him.

"Are you sure you wanna do that, Swan?" he raised a brow, tipping his head to the pillow at her shoulder as he leaned in toward her, testing where her space boundaries were set. As Killian lowered his focus to her lips, he saw the smirk that formed there as Emma quickly duped him out of a kiss by scooting away swiftly, part of the way along the corridor.

"You wanna do that, you have to fight me for it." Emma announced and smirked back to him.

"You're a saucy lass, but I like a challenge."

"So you've said. Plenty of times, Captain…Are you going to challenge me to a duel or battle, or whatever you call them…?"

"Aye, lass. Do you think you can handle it though?" Killian smirked at her, his eyebrow shooting up for at least the twentieth time that evening. He watched her rooted to the spot before he raised his own pillow and he inched closer to her, socks sweeping the varnished floor. He clenched at the pillowcase and broadened him smirk slightly as he neared her.

"You think you're going to fool me with those charms, pirate? Think again!" Emma burst into laughter as she flung her pillow at him, narrowly missing his head as she tore off along the corridor and into her living room, a flurry of laughter trailing behind her.

By the time he reached the living room, Emma had already rounded the sofa, leaving it between the two like a barrier as she stared across the room at the ruggedly handsome, seafaring hunk. She could see him trying to figure out how to get to her; if she moved one way, he'd move the other, there was really no way he would get her. As she was lost in thoughts, wondering how she would get her man in the end, she narrowly missed him creeping up on her. The blonde squealed a little before she dived for the sofa, clambering up onto the seats and hurdling the backrest to escape Killian.

"Not so fast. love!" Killian chortled.

"What? You surrender already?" Emma raised her brows, now the other side of the sofa to him, as she clung onto her pillow, still ready for war.

"What if I am?"

"That is not what I would expect from the Captain of the Jolly Roger…"

"If you want a Captain, I'll give you a Captain, love." Killian rasped as he began to move around the sofa towards Emma. When he reached the end of the sofa and she hadn't moved, he smirked slightly, before dropping his lips and moving closer still to her. Another five or six steps and he would be in front of her.

As he took two more steps towards Emma, she raised her pillow in record timing and clipped him in the face. The war had begun between them. Pillows were being flung at each other, hoisted over shoulders, whipped through the air at record timing. And, through it all, all Killian could hear were Emma's giggles. They dodged and swiped at each other, the whole time, with massive grins spread across their faces. And, as Killian moved in to smoosh Emma's face with his pillow, stepping forwards, Emma stepped backwards, grabbing at Killian's shirt, and she stumbled. She fell over the back over the sofa just as her pillow burst open, sending a flurry of snowflake-like feathers into the air around them.

With the feathers billowing in the air around them, falling like snow drifts, Killian looked down to Emma who was now underneath him on the sofa. He tossed his pillow aside and used his hand to comb his fingers through her blonde locks, "Looks like I won, Swan…" he smirked, his eyes flicking between hers, as his face drew closer to hers.

It was Emma who closed the final gap, tilting her head up to press their lips together. She smiled into the kiss, feeling Killian's hands upon her, caressing her through the plume of feathers that were still spiralling around the living room, "Well, two hands are better than one…" she smiled to him, trying to hold in her chuckle as she leaned her forehead to his, "Will you stay the night?" she asked him, not looking into his eyes this time, just in case he said no.

"So, coffee is code for ravaging you on a couch?" Killian asked, rhetorically. He didn't give her much time to respond as he felt her leg wrap around him. Her intentions were clear, "Goddamn it, Swan." he hissed, trying to keep his cool, "You win."


End file.
